


He Rings My Bell

by littlemissmoxley



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: He doesn't know who I am.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	He Rings My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that lyric in Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus and the first words my fiancé said to me the day that I met him :P (Altered slightly - but you will find them in bold)

I remember sitting and waiting anxiously for my match to be called.  
This was my time, my moment, but I was a newbie in this locker room. Like most of my fellow wrestlers I was released from a certain company thanks to the pandemic, so here l sit, all on my lonesome in a foreign backstage area. I ponder if I should tighten my boots to keep myself preoccupied, that was until he walked through the door.  
My breath catches and just for a moment my mind shuts down, of course I should have known that I would run into him eventually, he is one of their top stars after all. 

Jon Moxley stood by the water cooler taking two large gulps from his cup and my inner fangirl almost died, my thoughts racing through my mind. We hadn't met before, our paths never crossed, simply by the fact that when I was finally signed to the competition he was getting ready to leave, needless to say my own tenure was not very long.

As I stood to my my introduction I actually wondered and doubted if he had heard of me. I pulled my fishnets up as I went, watching as he chugged more water, Jon had obviously had one gruelling match.

'Hi' I spoke quietly, he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and I instantly regretted my decision.  
Mox scanned me up and down, throwing the cup into the garbage bin, in any other moment I would've felt very flattered, but right now I felt as though he was judging me.

_'He must think you're a rookie' _my brain told me, it felt like an eternity. I shut off my inner monologue as he continued to look at me.__

__'Hey' he finally spoke, his face just staring blankly back at me. I held my hand out to him, praying to God that it wouldn't be sweaty._ _

__'My name's Tay' I said smiling and holding my hand out, waiting paitently for him to take it.  
The look he gave me was almost unreadable as he grasped my hand his calloused fingers feeling strange against my smooth skin. I caught him glancing at my neck just slightly before he spoke. _ _

_**'Your necklace says Tayla'** _

__Jon Moxley then smirked at me and I let out this odd giggle and I had no idea where it came from. He let go of my hand gently and I stepped back, untying the piece of jewellery from around my neck, I must have forgotten to take it off when I had changed into my ring gear._ _

__'Hey, so it does' I spoke trying to break the silence. Jon chuckled at me in response and it kind of surprised me, here I was, a nobody speaking with the former AEW Champion on my first day, young Tayla would've pinched herself._ _

__'I'm Mox' he replied, folding his arms over his chest. He kept shifting his weight from foot to foot and I wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or if he had hurt himself. I looked back at him and contemplated whether or not I should be a smart arse to him, but soon thought against it._ _

__'I know who you are Jon Moxley' I smile 'Former AEW Champion, Former IWGP United States Champion, Former Intercontinental Champion and so on and so forth'  
Jon held this amused look on his face, almost as if he were taken aback, if I weren't such a big wrestling fan I would of told him to thank Wikipedia. _ _

__'I'm impressed darlin, pity I haven't heard of you' he smiled but I was unsure if I was meant to laugh or not, was he even making a joke, I didn't know but for some reason I just kept talking._ _

__'I'm just a small town girl from Down Under'. Yes, I did in fact exaggerate my accent by the tiniest bit. I brush my hair from my eyes as I pulled it back into a ponytail a few red strands falling loose before continuing to speak. 'I came across from you know where with Matt, Miro and the lot'_ _

__Jon honestly looked interested in what I had to say, nodding in agreement._ _

__'Sorry to bother you though, I just wanted to introduce myself before my debut'_ _

__Jon raised his hands up as if he were signalling defeat.  
'No need to apologise babe' he smirked again 'I only came in for a drink of water, didn't know I'd run into a pretty lady' he smiled, running his had through his soaked hair. I smiled in exchange feeling like a silly school girl, I was about to open my mouth again be Brandi Rhodes popped her head into the door way._ _

__'Tayla, c'mon we gotta go or Cody is going to kill me - oh hey Jon'_ _

__Jon put his hand up in greeting before turning back to me and winking.  
'Good luck babe, not that you need it' _ _

__I felt the blush rush to my cheeks and Brandi waved me forward.  
'Coming' I said as I turned to grab my gloves from the nearby table. I bent down to pull my fishnets up once again as Brandi disappeared, I then felt a rough hand on my shoulder. _ _

__Jon had knelt down to my level._ _

__'Don't look so scared, you go out there and give it your all, rock it, have fun and don't stress, I'll be right back here watching darlin'  
With that he stood, straightened his vest and left. As I followed suit, I felt a little more pep in my step. _ _

__Day one wasn't so bad_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I met my fiancé at work and when I introduced myself I said "Hi my name's Tay" and he responded with "Your name tag says Tayla" and et voila, the rest is history.


End file.
